El cominezo Del Fin
by Jota X
Summary: una batalla de la nada y dos pequeños enamorados One.SHOT naru hina Pesimo summari pesimo titulo, alguien me ayude con el titulo XD


De verdad llegar a pensar que hace tiempo atrás esta parte del bosque fue tan apacible… y ahora mírenlo, lo único que queda son árboles quemados por las cantidades inmensas de chacra expulsado y el suelo cubierto de un manto rojo. Esto se venia venir, la ultima carta llegada a la Hokage indicaba una rebelión en la aldea del sonido que arremetería contra Konoha y a pesar de tomar las medidas de precaución necesarias nadie estaba preparado para lo que aconteció en ese minuto, desde las murallas de konoha se podían ver las oleadas de soldados que venían contra la aldea ¿eran cientos? No, eran miles, todos con un solo objetivo la destrucción total de Konoha.

La batalla empezó a nuestro favor por mas soldados que venían, menos ninjas se observaban en el ejércitos enemigo., los soldados armados de espadas y lanzas intentaban acribillar todo lo que se les acercaba pero nuestro poder militar a base de ninjas estaba superándolo con facilidad… hasta la explosión… Despedidos por los aires comenzaron a salir volando los cuerpos tantos de amigos como enemigos y la oleada de los ninjas del sonido hizo su aparición. Yo pertenecía a un escuadrón Anbu liderado por Shikamaru un excelente estratega, mente hábil y rápida, nos hubiera sido muy útil a la hora del contraataqué... Lastima que salio por los aires junto con parte de mi escuadrón, aunque nos miramos entre los que quedaban en el escuadrón buscando una respuesta sobre el estado de los que desaparecieron solo podíamos desear en que estuvieran bien, mire a Neji y me di cuenta que tenia su byakugan activado y por mucho orgullo que yo tuviera le dije que el tomara el mando, Sasuke, Kiba y Lee aceptaron mi decisión y Neji acepto sin vacilar.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y la pelea comenzó, basándonos en las técnicas aprendidas a través de los años de entrenamiento sacamos a relucir lo mejor de nosotros¿40 o 50 ninjas enemigos? No lo sabia, solo sentía que el remordimiento de que una familia no volverá a ver a un ser querido… crecía por cada muerte…

La noche cayo en un parpadeo y la neblina hizo su traicionera presencia hizo sepárame de mi grupo y me toco seguir batallando en la soledad¿100 o 110? Que acaso no se acababan, la desesperación por saber como estaban mis seres queridos estaba empezando a aparecer y hacer rápidamente mella en mi interior, esto hizo que me distrajera por unos minutos… un gran error, pude sentir varios Kunais cortando mi piel y clavándose en mi brazo y pecho, por el dolor no pude ver un enemigo que logro acercárseme fugazmente y hacerme una gran herida en el pecho… no importaba, en mi interior había algo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que cayera… así que continué ¿400 o 450? Ya no lo sabia, ni tampoco me interesaba ya empezaba a ver todo borroso y peor aun mi ojo izquierdo estaba completamente cerrado por la sangre seca ¡500! Ya no daba mas, me deje caer a la orilla de un rió imaginándome su sonrisa, como deseaba sentir su calor junto a mi en ese minuto, lo único que quería es que ella estuviera bien, tenia entendido que estaba en el escuadrón medico dentro de konoha, eso hacia que me despreocupara, sin embargo en este minuto la deseaba como nunca, sonreí para mis adentros, soy demasiado egoísta con ella, la quiero solo para mi, cuando ella debe atender a todos los heridos… un enorme bosque destruido y yo acostado en una alfombra roja …

Cuando la niebla bajo lo suficiente me adentre a lo que quedaba de su espesura en su busca, debía estar herido y la batalla la íbamos ganando, Neji-niisan me dijo que se habían separado en la espesura y Sasuke no paraba de decir, "JODIDO IDIOTA COMO TE VIENES A PERDER, SAKURA SUELTAME TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLO" pero Sakura solo se limitaba a curarlo y a tranquilizarlo ,la entendía , ella también quería ir a buscarlo pero las heridas de sasuke eran bastante graves como para dejarlo salir, me sorprendía el vinculo que tenían con el, también sentía un poco de envidia, hace unos cuanto días, unos cuantos maravillosos días el me había propuesto noviazgo y fue el día as feliz de mi vida, recuerdo su sonrisa, la rosa en su mano y sus labios tocando los míos, si no fuera por el, en este minuto no seria digna no estaría aquí.

"HINATA" "HINATA" ya no puedo mas… quiero gritar su nombre pero no puedo, se me queda atorado en la garganta y me hace entrar en desesperación, quiero verla, quiero sentirla una vez mas, no moriré hasta ver su sonrisa de nuevo… no dejare que me lleves ángel de la muerte, tendrás que cortarme el cuello para poder llevarme y no lo lograras… pasaron años y años antes de que me diera cuenta de su devoto amor y voy a compensar cada año, cada minuto, cada segundo que ella busco mi amor, le daré todo mi cariño, todo mi ser ,como solo ella se lo merece, ella tiene mi corazón y alma solamente ella, no dejare que nadie mas se los lleve.

"NARUTO-KUN" "NARUTO-KUN" la desesperación estaba apoderándose de mis piernas, gritaba y gritaba pero el sonido de los kunai y los gritos desgarradores mellaban mi ser, porque tenia que haber batallas de este tipo, no lo sabia, pero en este minuto solo deseaba encontrarle quería ver a mi Naruto-kun, el me enseño a confiar en mi, debo confiar en el, no me rendiré, no me rend…

Sentí como alguien se tropezaba en mí y pensando que podría ser el enemigo abrí mi ojo, solo pude ver una silueta pero me fue suficiente… "HINATA"

Al tropezar maldije por unos segundos mi suerte, a este paso no lo encontraría a tiempo… mi esperanzas desaparecían… hasta que escuche como de una apagada pero reconocible voz salía mi nombre… "NARUTO-KUN"

Ella se lanzo hacia su amado y a el no le importo, se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y se besaron como nunca, un beso lleno de sentimientos, alegría, esperanza , tristeza, amor, desesperación todo en aquel beso, se separaron por unos minutos y se sonrieron , ella se alejo de el y empezó a tratarlo, alguien tan buena controlando el chacra como ella podía hacer milagros en curación tal vez no tanto como Sakura pero si daba digna competencia… termino rápidamente de tratar a Naruto y el sintió aquel chacra que por años lo había acompañado fluir de nuevo.

**"CASI TE PIERDO MOCOSO"…** "**nunca Kiuby nunca, mientras ella este aquí jamás dejaremos este mundo, ahora que puedes, préstame tu poder"** "**ENCANTADO VAMOS POR SANGRE".**

Naruto se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Hinata susurrándole suavemente al oído "muchas gracias por ser tu" la beso apasionadamente una vez mas, invoco rápidamente 5 bunshin con la misión de escoltar a Hinata a la aldea y un con un Taijuu kage bunshin No Jutsu se despidió de ella, hasta que el sol se sostuviera en el cielo... "cuando vuelva quiero un tazón de buen ramen hecho por tus cariñosas manos" y desapareció por la espesura sin antes dedicarle una gran sonrisa a su amada, dejando a una Hinata tranquila y feliz, si, solo debía confiar en el…porque tenia claro que pase lo que pase el jamás la abandonaría.

La Batalla termino a favor de Konoha las Fuerzas del sonido fueron totalmente aplacadas pero a un gran precio, la fuerza militar de konoha se redujo enormemente y eso solo significaba una cosa, muerte...

Victoria con un pago tan alto no se si se llamara victoria, henos aquí una vez mas vestidos de negro en frente de las fotos de todos los abatido entre los cuales se reconocían alguno buenos amigos míos y de ella, rock lee, aburame shino, ten ten, iruka-sensei… a quien podría llamar padre, eran algunos de los caídos, un ninja no debe tener sentimientos pero en este lugar no se pueden negar, ella lloraba y yo solo podía confortarla con mis brazos, no me gustaba verla así pero ella tenia que vivir su luto, todos lo íbamos a tener que vivirlo queramos o no, ellos habían caído por nuestro futuro y nuestro deber era hacer de konoha un lugar prospero y de paz un futuro en el cual no sean necesarias las batallas de esta magnitud…por ese futuro que ellos me otorgaron… debo decir…

"**¿te casarías conmigo?"** No lo podía creer el estaba de rodillas frente a ella con una rosa y un anillo de compromiso, como el día en que empezaron su amor…

"**si acepto"** cuando ella lo dijo casi me infarto, ni siquiera un cupón de ramen de por vida podía compararse a la felicidad que siento ahora. La bese con tanta fuerza y amor que no me podía controlar, eran demasiados sentimientos, la amaba como a ninguna y no quería dejarla jamás. Ella era mi todo y siempre los será. Como nuevo Kage de Konoha y próximamente Esposo de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo solo tengo algo que declararles junto a ella.

Naruto y hinata: Por Los que se sacrificaron en aquel lugar hace 3 años no dejemos que el futuro ellos nos dieron sea desperdiciado vivamos en paz, en alianza y con felicidad, como ellos lo deseaban.

Ellos solo fueron Ovacionados por el pueblo y sus amigos que estaban alrededor de ellos les brindaron una sonrisa de aprobación, el día de hoy empezaba el nuevo Konoha que marcaría el fin del caos y el comienzo de la paz… ("MEMORIAS DEL SEXTO HOKAGE, UZUMAKI NARUTO)

**FIN**  
**Reeditado, arreglado, y estilizado, gracias sharingan-uchiha , se me había olvidado este fic que no tenia por ahí ahora lo renuevo gracias a tu review, ojala les alla gustado nos estamos viendo **

PD: se vendrá actualización del otro fic espero XD


End file.
